


Wish I had a better voice to sing some better words

by accidentallybroken



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:45:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accidentallybroken/pseuds/accidentallybroken
Summary: It felt like bursting.





	

        It felt like bursting.

       

         Everything.

       

         There was so much inside, just wanting to get out.

 

       There was so much there.

 

      He could feel it.

 

       But how could he share it?

 

       Some things, he couldn't even translate into words. They were just there, feelings, presences, in his eyes and throat and chest and brain. 

     

      He didn't even know what they were.

 

       And the things he could translate into words, just didn't come out right. They weren't what he was thinking. What spewed out of his mouth was insufficient.

      

        And that was just what came out. 

 

      Some things, he couldn't share. He didn't know how, he couldn't let people see, they were safer away from his brain.

    

       But he was bursting.

 

      What if he blew up and left his mess all over everything and everyone? 

 

      What if it never came out? 


End file.
